god_of_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reiko
Reiko '''was an ex-NEXUS soldier, who was also known as the creator of the Super Gene, first used to power the A.T.P. engineers and soldats of NEXUS, then later created the Hyper Gene. He was a soldier with supreme advanced combat tactics and proved to be a powerful challenger to Hank and even managing to fend off Jesus' powers. He has been hunted down by NEXUS for many years, due to his appearance as a threat and his sense of betrayal against NEXUS. After a considerable battle between him and Hank, Reiko decides to ally alongside Hank, as they both were hunting down for the same enemy. Reiko is mostly seen travelling alongside with his partner, Rufus, a cat demon who also has his own reasons for wanting NEXUS destroyed. Reiko was killed off the cliff by Agent Darius, who at the time was fully possessed by the Auditor. History Like Jesus, Reiko was one of the leading head scientists in NEXUS for its genetics research, by finding a way in creating a formula that can improve the fighting capabilities of NEXUS' soldiers. Upon discovering the true intentions of NEXUS and using their soldiers with the Super Gene, Reiko quit NEXUS and managed to make his escape from NEXUS until the Auditor discovered his apparent betrayal. For many years, the Auditor has been hunting down Reiko and has been put on top wanted lists in NEXUS, as he appeared to be a crucial threat. Knowing of this, Reiko went into hiding and managed to create a genetic implant that can further enhance and improve the fighting and combat skills of humans. This lead to the creation of the Hyper Gene, which had been successfully tested and injected into Reiko himself. This transformed Reiko into a soldier who possessed far more fighting capability than the experienced A.T.P. soldiers at NEXUS. Reiko has been seen breaking into two vital facilities of NEXUS: one being the Science Tower and the Muto-Lab facility where NEXUS was holding up experimental projects with abominations. When first encountering Hank and his group, Reiko immediately saw them as enemies as soldiers or mercenaries working alongside NEXUS. Hank and Sanford vastly underestimated Reiko as a lost A.T.P. soldier, due to the appearance of his yellow eyepiece. However, Reiko proved to be an opponent of great tactical techniques, often dodging Hank and Sanford's attacks and often using many different types of attacks against them, such as stunning them or using flashbangs. Reiko was even experienced enough to avoid Jesus' attacks against him within their first battle. Once Reiko understood what their purposes were, he admits that he misjudged them as allies with NEXUS, and agrees to join and give Hank information regarding to what he knows on NEXUS' plans. Death As they Reiko and Hank's group fight their way through the Muto-Lab, they become increasingly overwhelmed by the substantial amount of forces that NEXUS has sent to stop them with Hank having been blasted unconscious by a frag grenade. The attack was lead by Agent Darius, leader of the E-SDF, who was sent to kill the group from causing further dismay. Rufus and Sanford managed to defeat Agent Darius in a fight before the agent could complete his task. Before Rufus had a chance to finally kill him, dark coloured beams break through the walls and attempt to possess the agent, revealing itself to be the Auditor interfering and working on taking over Darius' body. Despite their best efforts, none of Rufus' or Sanford's attempts to kill the possessed Darius fails, as he is shown to be nearly invincible to gunfire and physical attacks. However, the Auditor immediately vanishes and moves over to Reiko's location, where he was at the core terminal and input the codes which caused the abominations to be set free from their holding cells and trigger an infection within them which causes them to attack on their own cell holders. With the building being overrun by the swarm of abominations, Rufus and Sanford's group make make their chance to escape. Meanwhile, Reiko and the possessed Darius continued to battle on the other side of the building, with Reiko managing to escape outside to a deep cliff. With Reiko in a dead end position, he begins to question the Auditor what his purpose was with creating such evil experiments. The Auditor gives out a smirk, saying that he lived up to his purposes for NEXUS and that he has no further use for him. The possessed Darius pulls out his Smith and Weston 500 magnum and shoots Reiko fatally in the chest twice. Still breathing heavily, Reiko called the Auditor a ruthless coward and that he was nothing more than an abomination. Before he could finish his dying sentence, he was fatally impaled by the Auditor's spear and propels him over the edge of the fissure, falling to his final death. Hank's group arrives at the scene, realizing they were too late to save Reiko. An enraged Rufus charges at the possessed Darius but is quickly knocked down by the agent. Before Darius could do anything, he was shot in the back with a sacred arrow, revealing the attacker to be Elizabeth. With its purifying powers, the Auditor is drawn out by its light and vanishes out of the body, with Darius laying down, weakened from his battles. Rufus towers over him and impales him through his head with a sword, killing him instantly. Deeply grieved by the loss of his friend, Rufus vows to kill the Auditor, even if it will cost him his life. He recalls Reiko's saying, that he would rather die trying to do something for good rather than doing nothing at all. Personality Reiko is considered to be very cautious at most times and prefers to avoid any unnecessary trouble. He is fearless and has a character who will defend his closest allies, even if it costs him his life. Reiko is shown not liking to be manipulated with as well. He is very calm in his usual state, unless if he's encountered in battle, he shall act otherwise accordingly. Reiko is very organized, showing that he always plans his own battles prior to breaching NEXUS' facilities to retrieve information updates on NEXUS so far. It is known to be said that Reiko has a heart of courage within him, making him a very heroic character in the series. Physical Appearance Reiko originally resembled as a NEXUS scientist back when he was working for them. After he made his escape, he wore a black trenchcoat, with a black armour best underneath along with a bowler hat in order to virtually hide his identity. After injecting the newly modified Hyper Gene within himself, Reiko constructed his yellow eyepiece band, much identical to those worn by A.T.P. soldats of NEXUS in order to improve his vision and use it to its full potential. He is usually seen carrying a M1012 semi-automatic shotgun at his disposal. His facial feature includes a handle bar moustache that extends to the back of his head. Like all A.T.P. soldiers of NEXUS, Reiko's blood turns from red to yellow, this is probably due to it referred as a side effect of the virus. Reiko's signature clothing resembles much like a typical undercover detective. Powers and Abilities The majority of Reiko's fighting skills are under the responsibility of the Hyper Gene. For this matter, the gene itself changes Reiko into a super soldier, who turns out more powerful and combat enforced than NEXUS' A.T.P. force. * '''Enhanced battle improvement: With the Hyper Gene intact in his body, Reiko possesses highly formidable skills that go beyond the fighting capabilities of regular A.T.P. soldiers and engineers. His hand to hand combat style now somewhat is similar to Hank's fighting style, and he is considered a very difficult target to hit. * Multi-vision: With his improved modified eyepiece, Reiko gains access to the ability to change visions such as night vision, thermal, X-ray and Geiger vision. This allows him to guide him to wherever his objectives lies whenever he breaches inside a facility to capture his objectives.